


I May Be Crazy, Don’t Mind Me (Say, Boy, Let’s Not Talk Too Much)

by ShapeOfLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Feminization, Harry in Panties, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Sub Harry, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShapeOfLou/pseuds/ShapeOfLou
Summary: Louis leans down and connects their lips, but it’s different than before. It is soft and sweet and sincere, rather than rushed and messy. The kiss is cut short and Louis pulls back, his face still close to Harry’s.“What do you want, baby, tell me.”Harry looks up at him, his eyes wide and full of emotion, ranging from fear to arousal to fondness and admiration. “I want to be full of your baby, Lou.”Or, the one where Harry keeps seeing things that make him want to try something new in bed, but he worries about how to tell Louis or how Louis will feel about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to start off by saying that I am honored to have participated in this fic exchange/fest. If it weren't for the deadlines, I literally would never have been motivated to finish this. I look forward to seeing everyone's responses. 
> 
> I would like to thank Sammie (Tumblr: Britpickerhl) for helping me through this and dealing with my weird self-indulgences throughout the entire editing process.  
> I would also like to thank my friend Courtney for continuously helping me with ideas, reading new sections, giving me feedback, and also kinkshaming me to keep me (somewhat) in check.

The whistling of steamed milk, clicking of heels against linoleum tiles, gentle whispers of passerby, and the soft sound of contemporary music whir around the dimly lit coffee shop. The ambience of a Starbucks at 11am, crowded by business professionals needing their daily dose of mid-day caffeine in a rush to get back to the office or, in Harry’s case, sent to pick up drinks for his multitude of coworkers that wrote their detailed orders onto a scrap of paper from the office.

He stands in line, his heeled boots softly tapping the floor each time he moves forward. He looks across the room and makes contact with a young woman. He glances down at her round belly and automatically makes the connection. While holding eye contact, he rubs his own flat tummy with his hand, mouthing a “congratulations” at the woman. She smiles and blushes softly, returning her gaze to her MacBook.

Harry turns back to the line and realized he was next. He quickly grabbed his iPhone from his pocket, tapping his trimmed and manicured lavender nails across the screen to unlock it and type a message to his husband,

_“Making a quick Starbucks run for the office, thought I would say hi. Hope you’re having a good day. Love you, can’t wait to see you tonight. ;) xx”_

❇️

Louis walks through the door of his and Harry’s shared bungalow, hanging his keys on the hook by the door (something that Harry thought to install after seeing Louis rush through the house in the morning before work, not remembering where he left his car keys the night before). From the entryway he can see his husband in the kitchen, long legs clad in tight black leggings,bybaggy sleeves of a sweatshirt rolled up to his elbows as he chops vegetables on the counter.

Louis slowly walks into the kitchen, Harry turning and giving a soft smile and a whispered ‘hey’ before turning back to his chopping. Louis gently wraps his arms around the taller man’s waist, pulling him close into his front.

Louis places a soft kiss to Harry’s neck, right where his hair curls around his ears, before speaking, his voice soft and sweet. “Guess what baby?”

Harry flushes at the brush of lips against his jaw, “What?”

“We finished that big project today, you remember the one? The restaurant?”

The taller man places his knife on the counter and turns around, Louis pinning his body to the island in the middle of the floor, his face shocked and full of joy. “Really? Babe, that’s great! It was supposed to be a couple more weeks!”

“I know! I guess we overestimated it and put too many people on the team. Doesn’t seem like much of an issue now, though, right?”

Harry smiles back at Louis, his dimple cutting through the side of his face as he replies. “No, I guess it doesn’t. Is there going to be any type of dinner for this? I know there was the last few times.”

“Oi, I think they’re calling catering to the office tomorrow afternoon. More of a casual thing or summat, not a huge deal. You’re still invited, of course. I have to show off my princess,” Louis leans in for a kiss, slowly slipping his tongue into the younger man’s mouth, who softens against Louis’ touch on his waist.

A few moments later, both men were breathing heavy and getting carried away. Harry was the first to pull away, his mouth red and starting to get puffy. He uses the sleeve of his jumper to wipe the slickness from his lips. “I- I need to finish this.”

He turns back to his chopping board, pushing the wet sleeve back up to his elbow and picking the knife back up to continue with his chopping.

Louis sighs, he stays in the same spot for a brief moment before running his hands down Harry’s side and resting his hands on his hips.

“You look so hot like this; you know that?”

Harry blushes and looks down at his cutting board, “Feeling feisty are we?”

Louis giggles as he walks away, heading towards the upstairs bedroom, “You know I can’t help it. Walking in and seeing you is the best part of my day, not to mention how excited I am about finishing this thing. I want to celebrate.”

Louis changes out of his work attire into something more comfortable, joggers and a tank top. His bare feet softly patter back down the stairs and into the kitchen where Harry was tossing the vegetables into a wok on the stove.

“Can I help?”

“You can start washing the dishes I’ve already dirtied, if you want,” Harry quickly responds, pointing his wooden spoon to the dishes in the sink.

Louis walks to the sink, turning the tap on and quickly holding his fingers underneath the stream to test the temperature, “So enough about me, how was your day?”

Harry sighs, softly shaking his head, “Kind of strange honestly. Who knew it was so hard to decide between salmon and coral for the walls in a walk-in closet?”

Louis laughs. “Aren’t they the same color?”

Harry guffaws an exaggerated, “No, Lou!” He dramatically points his spoon at Louis while adding a mockingly stern, “Don’t make me condemn you to the couch for the night. There will be no such celebration from there.”

Louis grabs a sponge and begins to scrub the chopping board, laughing at his husband getting heated over paint colors. He flashes back to Harry being a control freak when they moved into this house—their dream house—and took total control of the design aspect that the previous owner lacked. He loved teasing Harry about his job, but it was honestly kind of hot seeing him in action designing their own house. Harry’s deep voice snaps him out of his daydream.

“Lou, I said what time is your dinner tomorrow?”

“Oh, shit, sorry. Um, I think it is at 6. I can text Steven later and make sure.”

“Okay, that’s fine. What should I wear?”

“Hmmm, ooh! How about that purple shirt with the black flowers? And your blazer? That would be cute, baby.”

“I’ll have to drop off the blazer at the dry cleaners tomorrow, but okay. I may just leave the office early tomorrow. We’ve been slow anyway.”

“Sounds great, love. Hey, why don’t we open that wine we’ve been saving for a special occasion?”

❇️

“Oh- Oh my god! Yes! Right there!” Harry yelps under the weight of his husband, his legs tightening around Louis’ waist, pulling him closer, their bodies only being separated by a thin layer of sweat. Harry's sporadic whimpers and Louis’ heavy breaths accompanied by the sound of skin slapping skin fill the dim room around them. Heavy breaths full of the stench of alcohol linger around their warm intertwined mouths.

Louis speeds up his thrusts, his hips going erratic as he nears his orgasm. Removing one of his hands from the headboard, he reaches down between their bodies to grab the younger man’s aching cock that was leaking precome onto his belly and desperate for attention. Harry lets out a low whimper before biting his lip, his green eyes lidded and heavy.

Leaning down to connect their lips, Louis slips his tongue into Harry’s mouth, their broken gasps and moans surrounding their tongues as they became entangled.  A few quick swipes of Louis’ hand later, Harry’s eyes roll back as he let out a loud groan into his husband’s mouth, his thick thighs quivering and loosening away from Louis while his sticky white come covers the older man’s hand and both of their bellies.

Louis reaches up and cards his fingers through Harry’s long damp hair, careful to not get any come in it. Harry looks up at him, his face flushed and his lips bright and swollen. His chest rises and falls in time with his heavy uneven breathing.

Louis pulls away from Harry’s face, his back burning from where Harry had his nails dug into his tender skin just a few moments before. Being weary of the younger man’s post-orgasm sensitivity, he slowly thrusts his hips a few more times before stilling inside of Harry and coming into the condom. As he fights to regulate his breathing, he lays back down flat onto Harry’s chest, hearing his husbands faint breathing and heartbeat beneath him. He softly drags his lips along Harry’s chest, leaving gentle kisses across his collar bones.

A few moments later, a soft, slightly slurred and groggy voice broke the silence, “Lou,’m tired.” The taller man attempts to wiggle out from underneath of his husband, but the dead weight is too much.

Louis mumbles unintelligibly, slowly pulling his softening cock out of Harry and rolling over onto his side, allowing Harry to move freely. Louis reaches into the bedside table and grabs two wipes. He uses the first one to clean himself off, making sure not to make any mess when he removes the condom and ties it off.

He takes the second wipe and rolls over onto Harry’s side of the bed to make sure any come and sweat gets wiped off of his toned stomach. The younger man winces at the cold cloth against his sensitive hole when Louis softly ran the rag over it, knowing the misery of dried lube in the morning. He gets out of bed and walks to the en suite bathroom, making sure to throw the dirty wipes and condom into the bin.

Louis begins to wash his hands and calls back into the bedroom, “Hey love, that was the last Durex, you might want to pick some up at the store tomorrow.”

Harry rolls over on the bed, facing the bathroom door, “Actually, Louis, I’ve been thinking and, um.”

The sound of the tap comes to a stop as Louis appears in the doorway of the bathroom, drying his hands with a towel. “What was that?”

“Oh, I said sure, I’ll get some when I’m out,” Harry replies, thankful that Louis wasn’t suspicious of the changed subject.

Louis returns to the bedroom, quickly slipping into his joggers that had been disposed of earlier in the evening before clicking the bedside lamp off and crawling into bed, pressing himself against Harry’s back and pulling the duvet up their bodies. He places a soft kiss on the younger man’s neck, before burrowing his face into the soft skin and whispering “goodnight, darling.”

Harry’s soft breathing and light snores were the only response.        

❇️

Harry steps into the house, the warmth and smell of cinnamon much more delightful than the sharp wind he faced walking inside. He carries his bags and sits them on the kitchen counter and then takes his (dry cleaned) blazer to the closet beside the front door. He also removes his heavy coat and puts it in the closet and leans down and unzips his suede boots to toe them off and kick to the corner of the entryway.

He walks back to the kitchen and begins to put away the things he picked up at the store. He spent his morning at work distracted by the things he could do to make Louis’ night special. Normally, they would celebrate over a nice dinner and glass of wine, but that seemed repetitive considering he had a catered dinner to get to in a couple of hours, where they would most likely eat (and drink) more than they should. He finally thought of an idea, but he didn't know if it was more self indulgence or actually a gift for Louis. He had been thinking all day of a way to confront Louis about the new thing he wanted to try in bed and thought today would be as good a time as any.

After putting away the few groceries and other things he bought, Harry walks upstairs and tosses the new box of condoms into his bedside table drawer. He plops down onto the bed and pulled out his phone. He unlocks it and begins to scroll through his Facebook feed, full of high school acquaintances and other old friends who feel the need to post every time they attend their children’s subpar sports games. The thought of children reminded Harry of the awkward encounter he had at the store earlier in the day.

_He stood in front of the contraception section of the pharmacy, trying to decide if he wanted to try something new or keep the kind he and Louis have been using for a while now. ‘Does it make that big of a difference?’ he thought to himself as he looked at the different brands that claim to be a “second skin” or “allow maximum satisfaction”. ‘Honestly, is the condom what makes the difference in how satisfied you are? I’m glad Louis knows what he’s doing.’_

_Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by the loud sound of something hitting the ground near his feet. He snapped back into reality and leaned down, picking up the skinny box and handing it back to the woman who apparently dropped it. She briskly grabbed it back, stuttering a soft “th-thanks” before taking it and walking the opposite way, leaving the aisle. Harry turned back to the condoms, a little worried about the woman, seeing as she was acting really strange, when it hit him. She was buying a pregnancy test. He suddenly realized why she could be worried. Before he got too carried away by his thoughts again, he grabbed the box of condoms that he normally would before walking the same way the woman did to the cashier._

Back home, while lying on the bed, Harry is still thinking about the pregnancy test. He starts thinking about how fortunate he is that he is unable to get pregnant, knowing he and Louis aren’t always the safest. He continues to scroll through his phone, replying to a couple of texts from coworkers who didn’t realize he left work early and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow.

His brain is clouded by the same thoughts repeating themselves but he brushes them off and gets up to take a shower. He places his phone on the bedside table and walks over to his chest of drawers where he fumbles through the top drawer, looking for a pair of pants to put on after his shower. After deciding on a pair and softly closing the drawer, he walks to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

Once inside, he unzips and pulls his jeans and pants off, kicking them to the corner of the room. He also unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off, tossing it into the pile. He places a hand on the vanity counter to steady himself as he bends one leg over the other knee to remove his sock, repeating the action with the other foot. While doing this, he catches a glimpse of his naked body in the vanity mirror. Standing back up to inspect himself, he runs his hand down his toned stomach and runs his fingers through the thick hair that sits around the base of his cock. He takes both hands and reaches around and pinches the chub that is starting to form around his hips, something that Louis had been hinting at for a while. He wasn’t sure if Louis loved it or hated it, but he knew he was constantly putting his hands on the area, something that he hasn’t always done.

Harry walks to the spacious stall shower and opens the door. He turns the handle and puts his fingers under the stream of water that begins to pour, testing the temperature before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He turns his back towards the stream and leans his head back, allowing his bouncy shoulder length curls to become saturated.

While the warm water runs down, Harry’s mind starts to wander again. It starts off with the condoms and pregnancy test, and he wonders if he should have told Louis’ what he originally wanted to the night before. He mindlessly grabs his shampoo and squeezes a bit into his palm before massaging it into his scalp, his mind still wandering. As the water begins to rinse the suds out of his hair, he begins to notice a weird feeling of arousal in the pit of his stomach but decides to ignore it.

He reaches out and grabs his body wash and squeezes a small dollop into a flannel before rubbing it together and wiping the soapy bubbles on his body. As he runs the flannel down his stomach and begins to wash his groin, the feeling grows stronger and becomes hard to ignore. Tossing the rag onto a hook on the tile, he looks down and notices his cock growing hard. He softly grabs it by the base and begins to softly stroke it, it growing noticeably harder with each stroke. He leans his back against the wall furthest away from the stream, catching his thoughts going awry again. He thinks of the things Louis could do to him if he would just admit what he wants, but worries about the way to bring it up to him. He takes a deep breath on the next upstroke of his cock and tries not to think of the consequences of the conversation he wants to have with Louis.

After a few more strokes, Harry retracts his foreskin and rubs the head with his thumb and pointer finger, the extra sensitive area causing a small squeak to break past his lips as he throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut. As he returns his gaze to his cock, he pulls his foreskin back up and gives it a forcible tug before vigorously stroking again, feeling his orgasm coil in the pit of his stomach. He struggles to hold himself up as he continues the rapid pumping and edges closer and closer to his imminent climax.

Two quick swipes of his hand later, Harry splatters his stomach with his own come as he rides out his intense orgasm, letting out a loud moan and feeling his legs tremble under him. After squeezing out the last of his orgasm, Harry struggles to regain his normal breathing and uses the wall to hold himself up as he allows the stream of water to rinse the come from his belly.

After spending a few moments in the shower to allow his breathing to slow down, Harry shuts off the shower and steps out to dry off.

❇️

Louis turns his head when he hears the sound of a door opening, his face lighting up with a crinkly-eyed smile when he sees who walked in. He abandons the conversation he is having with a group of coworkers and swiftly walks over to Harry with open arms and takes the taller man into a tight embrace, whispering into his neck while their bodies are close. “You look great, darling. I'm glad you could be here.”

After breaking the hug, Louis turns around and wraps his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him towards the crowd of people, some of which Harry recognizes from previous projects. He assumes the others were new to this one.

“Oi! Everyone listen, this is my husband, Harry. I know most of you have met him before but for those of you that are new, now you know.” Louis shouts over the crowd of people, shocking that he is actually smaller in stature than the majority of the people in the room. He has always been able to take control and keep it, something that Harry has plenty of knowledge of. He turns back to Harry and whispers, “you alright, love?” Harry nods, a smile lighting up his face and a soft “yeah” escaping his lips. He feels Louis’ hand on his back go lower, tightening around the curve of his bum in the tight jeans he decided to wear.

Louis continues to personally introduce Harry to a couple of specific people, who seem to be interested in what Harry does for a living and continue to ask questions about his work. Louis loves events like this because he loves showing Harry off and having something to brag about, something that Harry has never particularly minded because if there’s anything that makes him happy it’s making Louis proud and getting attention. Tonight, however, was different. He’s trying his best to stay focused and talk to everyone, but he feels as if he isn’t completely there, something that Louis was beginning to catch onto.

After speaking to Steven, Louis’ manager and head of their firm, Louis pulls Harry to the side and confronts him about the issue.

“Are you okay? I’ve never seen you like this, it’s like you’re- you’re not even here?” Louis says, his voice soft but stern, his facial expression showing concern and slight annoyance.

Harry swallows and looked down at his feet, “I’m-I’m actually fine, Lou, I swear.”

“Then what’s going on, love? I’m worried. Do you wanna go home? We can leave if you want.”

“No, I can’t do that to you, it’s just-” Harry abruptly stops mid sentence, looking back up at Louis, whose facial expression has softened and only shows concern for whatever Harry is worrying about.

Louis takes Harry’s hands into his, noticing how sweaty his palms are before whispering, “Just what? I promise you can talk to me, okay?”

“I’m not really comfortable talking about it here, actually. It’s nothing serious, I swear. I’m just...distracted.”

Louis squeezes Harry’s hands and sternly says, “We can leave if you want. It’s not a problem. I just want you to be comfortable.”

“I’m fine, we can finish up here and I’ll tell you in the car, okay? Maybe some food will help me feel better.”

Louis lets him off, letting go of Harry’s hands and pulling him into another tight embrace. “I love you so much, darling, you know that. You can talk to me about anything, okay?”

Harry squeezes him back, nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck, the warmth and smell of his cologne comforting. “I know, Lou. I love you, too. I’m okay.”

After a brief moment, they pull away from each other and straighten themselves out before going back to the crowd and into the party.

❇️

“Did you drive?” Louis asks Harry, the cold outdoors hitting them in the face as they step out of the warm office building.

“Oh, no, I took an Uber. I didn’t know if we’d be drinking or not, so,” Harry trails off, following Louis’ lead as they walk towards the car park. He gives himself a mental reminder that a light blazer is not enough to withstand the Cheshire winters, despite how much he tricks himself into thinking he can handle it.

They walk towards the car, Louis taking his hand away from the small of Harry’s back to reach for his keys in his coat pocket. He pulls them out and points them towards the car, a small beep and flashing lights responding back, signaling it being unlocked. Once they get closer, Louis opens the passenger door and helps Harry inside, before walking around and letting himself in on the drivers side.

Both men vigorously rub their hands together, allowing the friction to warm them up. Harry holds his up to his mouth and breathes into them, as Louis puts the keys into the ignition and starts the car. The dull roar and sound of _The Lumineers_ on the radio fills the small space as Louis hurries to turn the heated seats on.

Louis glances at Harry before starting to back out of his parking space, noticing that Harry is picking at his nail polish and looking down at his lap, a sign that he’s nervous. Louis almost mentions the elephant in the room, but decides it might be best to let Harry come to and tell him when he’s comfortable.

After a few minutes of driving, Harry starts to speak, but much to Louis’ demise, it’s about everything but the problem at hand. He talks about his short day at work, his trip to the store (leaving out one thing), the struggle of choosing which shoes to wear, how long it took his Uber to arrive to the house, and how he worried that he would be late. Of course, Louis loves hearing about his husbands day, and it’s nice that he seems to be returning to his normal self, but he is still worrying about what was bothering Harry earlier.

Both men are silent when the car comes to a stop in their driveway. Louis lets himself out and walks around to let Harry out, but Harry has already started to step out of the car and is walking alongside Louis to the front door. Louis doesn’t spend too much time wondering why Harry didn’t let him get the door like he always does, because he is wondering what Harry is going to tell him hopefully once they step inside.

Both Harry and Louis remove their coats and shoes and put them in the closet once they step into the house. Louis begins to walk towards the kitchen, hoping that giving Harry some space will let him think about telling what it is that’s bothering him. Before he makes it to the refrigerator, he hears Harry’s voice from the entryway.

“L-Louis. Can we talk? Now?” Louis turns around and sees Harry looking down at the floor, his hands fidgeting and picking again like they were in the car on the way over.

Louis immediately begins to walk back, glad that Harry is opening up, but his stomach has dropped, due to how uncomfortable Harry is acting. “Of course, darling. Let’s sit down?”

Both men walk to the living room and sit down on the couch, their knees touching. Harry is still looking down at his hands and Louis wants to tell him to look at him but he doesn’t know if that would help.

Harry starts, still looking down, his voice is soft, “So, um, Lou, I’ve been thinking…. lately… about something.” He speaks slowly, long breaks between each word as if he is thinking of what to say as the words come out. “It’s just that… something happened, and, I was thinking about it, and it kinda... I really liked it? Ya know? Probably a lot more than I should have, actually.”

Louis is listening but he isn't understanding any of Harry’s ramblings. He listens a little longer before deciding to say anything, because he doesn’t want to get Harry off track.

“Th-there was, um, this lady, at the pharmacy today when I was buying condoms, right?”

“Right? What about her?” Louis answers, hoping that his tone doesn’t come off as snappy or rude.

Harry looks up and they make brief eye contact before Harry looks back down and continues, slightly louder this time. “She was buying a pregnancy test and she dropped it so I picked it up and gave it to her. All day, I’ve been thinking about it. Oh!”

Louis’ mind is running a mile a minute thinking of the things that Harry could possibly be trying to say. _Does he want to quit his job, or does he want me to quit mine? Maybe he wants to move or buy a new car. Is he planning our next vacation? Although, what would a stranger at the pharmacy have to do with any of this?_ Louis snaps out of his thoughts to listen to Harry, hoping that he finally opens up with what he wants to say.

Harry is finally looking at Louis, his voice is slightly perked up. “Remember when I texted you that I was at Starbucks? Yesterday morning?”

“Yeah, what happened there?”

“There was this woman and she was pregnant...and I told her congratulations?”

“Harry, I’m not understanding what any of this means,” Louis cuts off, allowing Harry to continue.

“I’ve, um, been thinking a lot about it, and even before yesterday, I just remembered it then, but I didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid you’d get mad or think I was weird or something, ya know?”

Louis looks the younger man in the eyes as he grabs his hand. He speaks sternly, but sweetly, a way that Harry had heard many times before and during their marriage.

“Harry, listen to me. I will not get mad and I definitely will not think you’re weird, okay? I promise you. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I’m sorry that you hesitated to tell me but I’m glad you’re opening up to me now.”

Harry looks down at Louis’ hand on top of his, seeing and feeling Louis’ thumb brush over his thigh, before he looks back up.

“I… don’t know how to put it.”

“Try your best, you’re doing great so far.”

“The pregnant woman and the pregnancy test, they um, reminded me that-”

“You want to have a baby?!”

Harry blushes softly, shaking his head making his curls bounce before answering. “No! I mean, yeah, of course, someday. But that isn’t what I’m talking about.”

“Then what?!” Louis has excitement in his face and tone, but he is still confused.

Harry lets out a deep breath, his cheeks a burning red as he seemingly changes subject. “Remember that time we were uh, roleplaying, and you got really into it and the dirty talk?”

Louis giggles, “You’ll have to be more specific, I can think of many times.”

“Well, it wasn’t actually _roleplay_ but you were talking about my, um, my pussy.”

Now Louis is blushing, remembering that wild night. “Yeah? We...can definitely do that again, if that’s what you mean?”

“Um, no, not exactly, well, kinda.” Harry rambles again.

Louis’ concern and confusion has started to turn into arousal, and he suddenly wants Harry to just say what he needs to say so that they can get on with it.

Harry continues, his face still flushed as he slowly speaks, “Um, can we do it again but with more things added?”

Louis takes a second to consider what Harry could possibly mean by “adding things”. There isn’t much that they haven’t at least experimented with in their sex life, so it seems odd that Harry is so hesitant about whatever he wants now. He pauses for a few seconds before answering in a soft voice, his eyebrows raised. “Like what?”

“Um, last time you called me...wet and uh, tight, I think? This time can we,” he takes a deep breath, shuddering a little as he breathes back out, “um, pretend that we’re trying to….conceive?”

Louis looks at Harry, seeing his husbands concern in his eyes. He doesn’t know how to respond, and Harry begins to panic.

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t want to make things weird, but I just thought we could try it? Maybe? You don’t even have to wear a condom, Lou! That’s part of the fun, for both of us! If I don’t like it or if you’re uncomfortable we can stop I just...I was wanking today thinking about it and-”

Harry doesn’t finish his sentence because he is cut off by Louis slamming his lips into his. Louis reaches up and puts his hands on Harry’s jaw before pulling away. Harry looks back at him with wide eyes as Louis gulps. “Fuck, god, yes we can try it.”

He sees Harry start to smirk as he connects their mouths again, this time with more intensity as Louis pushes Harry back into the arm of the couch. Harry falls back and Louis is on top of him, their mouths are connected and their tongues lap around each other. Louis breaks the kiss to run along Harry’s jawline, nibbling on his ears and neck as Harry runs his fingers through Louis’ hair and has his mouth hung open, his breathing getting heavier.

Louis takes one hand and runs it down Harry’s chest and stomach, stopping to rub against his groin, feeling Harry hardening underneath him.

Harry lets out a small squeak, “L-Lou, c-can we go to the bed.” His cheeks are flushed and Louis notices how spacey he is starting to look.

“Fuck, yeah, come on.” Louis stands up and reaches down to help Harry up off of the couch before they stumble upstairs and into the master bedroom.

“Lie down on your back,” Louis orders to Harry, who quickly obliges without arguing. He walks to the bed and lies on his back, spreading his arms and legs.

Louis removes his button up shirt and belt, tossing them into the floor before walking to the bed and crawling over Harry. He hovers over Harry’s face for a brief moment, his fringe leaning down and almost touching the younger mans nose. Harry’s breathing is already starting to go erratic, his cheeks are dusted with a light red color and his lips a darker shade of pink than normal, glossy and swollen from their kissing and him biting down on his lip at times.

Louis leans down and connects their lips again, adding tongue and gentle nibbles into the mix shortly after. He uses one hand to reach down and rub Harry’s groin, feeling his semi hard cock constrained under his tight jeans. Harry whines into their kiss and Louis can feel him jutting his hips up to get more friction and relief. Louis continues to stroke Harry over his jeans, feeling him get harder every second, as he breaks the kiss and begins to speak.

“I can’t believe you were so nervous about this,” his voice is soft and benign, but he still can’t help but wonder.

Harry looks back at him and softly shakes his head, his curls a splayed mess on the pillow beneath him. “I-I don’t know why, either.”

Louis giggles and removes his hand from Harry’s crotch, causing him to whine and close his eyes. Louis takes his free hand and places his pointer finger onto Harry’s lips and makes a soft _shhh_ sound. He crawls back to the edge of the bed and stands up, removing his own dress slacks but leaving his pants on. Harry props himself up onto his elbows as Louis leans over and begins to remove his jeans.

As Louis unbuttons Harry’s tight jeans, he motions for Harry to jut his hips up to help him remove them. About halfway down his thighs, Louis pauses. “Jesus Christ, you filthy minx.” He looks down and sees that Harry is wearing a forest green lace thong, something that he usually only wears at home when he’s feeling racey and effeminate. Louis quickly pulls his jeans completely off and tosses them into the floor before standing back up and walking over to the bedside table. He grabs a bottle of lube, but leaves the condoms.

Walking back to the edge of the bed, Louis motions for Harry to get onto his hands and knees. Harry obliges, leaving his ass in the air and his face against the bed. Louis tosses the lube onto the side of the bed and grabs Harry’s ass with both hands. He spreads the cheeks, looking at Harry’s puckered opening through the green lace. He picks one hand up and swiftly places a quick smack onto the right cheek, admiring the jiggle, redness, and Harry’s small squeak that happens consequently.

“What do you want me to do, baby? Should I punish you for wearing these all night,” he drags a finger down the lace that sits in his crack, “or should I lick that pretty little hole of yours? Hm? You want me to eat your pussy?”

Harry groans into the bed, mumbling his response, “Eat me out, daddy, please.”

“What was that? I need you to speak up or I’ll have to punish you.”

Harry turns his head slightly so he won’t be muffled by the bed, his voice is still soft, but audible. “I want you to eat my pussy.”

Louis smirks, “I figured that’s what you’d want.”

He pushes the lace to the side and leans down. He rubs one finger over Harry’s hole, watching it slightly quiver from the touch. He leans closer and places one long, wide lick up the entire area, making Harry slightly shudder away from him. He places a few more wide licks to the hole before pulling away and putting his finger back on it. He softly presses, but meets too much resistance to push inside. Harry squirms against him and Louis can hear his small whines.

Louis places his tongue back on the area, pressing the tip firmly against Harry’s hole, flicking the muscle and lapping up Harry’s natural smell and taste. He feels Harry push his ass backwards, easing closer to Louis’ tongue to get more contact.

In an attempt to tease the younger man, Louis pulls away and wipes his mouth onto the back of his hand. He reaches down and grabs the bottle of lube from earlier and clicks it open. He squirts a small amount onto two fingers before closing the bottle and tossing it back onto the bed. He rubs his fingers together to slightly warm the liquid before running the fingers down Harry’s crack, the lace of his thong still pulled to the side.

He stops his fingers at the entrance, “You want me to open up this pretty pussy of yours, hmm?”

Harry nods against the bed and let’s out a small whine. “Y-yes, please.”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Louis responds as he presses the tip of his middle finger against the puckered hole and slips it inside, meeting a slight resistance. He inserts his entire middle finger easily, but allows for Harry to adjust before trying to add another.

He leans down and places his tongue on the rim that is wrapped around his finger as he begins to slowly pump his finger in and out of the hole. He lightly licks at the entrance, feeling Harry squirm in response. Harry also lets out soft whimpers against the bed and Louis notices his fists balled into the bed as he latches onto the duvet beneath him.

“You ready for another one?”

Harry only nods in response.

Louis pulls his middle finger completely out and this time starts to push his middle and ring finger inside. It’s tighter and harder this time, but Harry relaxes into it quickly and Louis eventually has both fingers completely inside. He starts to spread them while inside, hoping to stretch Harry open even more before adding a third finger.

After adding a third finger and opening Harry up as much as possible without overdoing it, Louis pulls his fingers out and wipes the lube onto the pants that he still has on. He grabs Harry’s cheeks again and spreads them, admiring the pink hole, opened up and slick with lube. He sticks the firm tip of his tongue inside of Harry now, feeling his slick warm walls clench around him. Harry finally pulls away with a cry, signaling to Louis that he has taken the teasing too far.

Louis stands up at the foot of the bed and shimmies out of his pants, his extremely hard and neglected cock, wet with precum, bounces up against his belly. He tells Harry to roll over onto his back again and helps him remove the thong when he does, careful to avoid his also very hard and neglected cock while doing so.

Louis grabs the lube again, but this time he squirts some into the palm of his hand and begins to jerk himself off with it, clenching his teeth to hold back the moan that comes with the relief after so much neglect. He crawls back onto the bed, nudging Harry’s legs apart so he can fit in between them. He leans down and connects their lips, but it’s different than before. It is soft and sweet and sincere, rather than rushed and messy. The kiss is cut short and Louis pulls back, his face still close to Harry’s.

“What do you want, baby, tell me.”

Harry looks up at him, his eyes wide and full of emotion, ranging from fear to arousal to fondness and admiration. “I want to be full of your baby, Lou.”

Louis connects their lips again, this time with the full force of intense passion behind it. Their tongues become entangled, Harry being able to taste himself in Louis’ mouth. Louis gently bites Harry’s bottom lip and tugs, letting go as he backs off.

Louis runs his hands down Harry’s sides and rests on his hips, pulling one leg up and pushing it towards the younger man’s chest. He uses his free hand to grabs the base of his cock as he runs it along Harry’s entrance, eliciting a whine from Harry who bites his lip and throws his head back. He slowly begins to enter, causing Harry to gasp and hold his breath for the time it takes Louis to bottom out. Louis lets out a slow moan. No matter how often they do this, it never becomes any easier to handle Harry's slick, constricting heat.

After a few moments, Harry releases the breath he was holding and signals for Louis to start moving. Louis slowly pulls halfway out and pushes back in, repeating the motion until it becomes more fluid. Harry whimpers in time with Louis’ thrusts and starts to bite down on the side of his lip. His eyes are hooded as he looks down and sees Louis thrusting into him.

Louis begins to pick up speed with his thrusts, pulling completely out instead of halfway now. He uses his hand that isn't holding Harry's leg back to grab his cock and stroke it a couple times. Due to it being ignored so far, Harry let’s out a high pitch moan and squirms under Louis.

To avoid making him come too early, Louis stops stroking Harry and instead leans down and connects their lips again. Harry's bottom lip is swollen and glistening wet from where he keeps biting down on it. The kiss is intense, but sweet. Louis can feel small gasps and moans coming from Harry’s mouth in between their entangled tongues.

Louis pulls away, but keeps his face right above Harry’s.

“You want me to fill you up with my come? You want me to knock you up?”

Harry shudders at the dirty talk, barely being able to whisper back, “Yes, daddy, please.”

Louis continues his thrusting, picking up more speed, causing his balls to slap into Harry with every thrust. He leans down and places kisses along Harry’s collarbones and jaw, nibbling along as he goes. Harry has one hand in Louis’ hair, pulling him down into him, and the other is dug into Louis’ back, adding to the faint marks that were already there from the night before.

Harry tightens his grip on Louis’ back and let’s out a low scream as Louis thrusts deep and sharp into his prostate. “Fuck! I’m gonna come,” Harry squeaks out as Louis continues to hit his spot.

Right before Harry could actually come, Louis pulls out and signals for him to roll over onto his side. Louis crawls up and lays behind him in a spooning position. He props himself up on one elbow so he can look over at Harry’s body and takes his free hand and places it on Harry’s pec. He squeezes the area and runs his pointer finger in a circle around Harry’s hard nipple. Louis leans down and whispers lowly into Harry’s ear, “Your nipples are sensitive now, imagine if you were full of my baby.” Harry groans loudly, his eyes rolling back, Louis continues. “They’d be big and puffy and swollen, probably so tender. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” He twists the bud between his thumb and pointer finger, making Harry nuzzle his face into the pillow beside him and moan lightly.

Louis takes his hand away from Harry’s sensitive nipple and reaches down and grabs the base of his cock, lining it up with Harry’s entrance and slowly pushing himself back in. He places a few kisses on the back of the younger man’s neck before whispering again.

“Your pussy always feels so good around my cock.” Louis begins to thrust again, quickly picking up speed. “It’s so warm and tight and wet.” Harry still has his face buried in the pillow but Louis hears his shuddery breaths and whimpers. “Look at me, baby.”

Harry turns to look at Louis, his eyes welling up with tears as Louis briefly connects their lips again. “If you want to stop you know the safe word, okay?” Harry nods in response but doesn’t say anything so Louis continues.

Louis places his free hand below Harry’s navel, avoiding his sensitive cock when he does so. He rubs his hand across the bottom of the younger man's stomach as he begins to speak again. “You want your tummy to swell up with a baby, don’t you? Isn’t that what you want? Is for me to come inside of you and make your belly swell up with a baby? Answer me, darling.”

The tears in Harry’s eyes well up and roll down his cheeks and he sniffles as he responds to Louis’ questions. Harry unlatches his hand from where he is pulling on the sheets and places it flat on top of Louis’. He nods gently as he answers,“Y-yes, that’s what I want.” He takes his hand and wipes the back of his hand across his cheeks, attempting to dry them.

“Well I’m getting close, do you think you could come for me?” Louis continues his thrusting but also reaches down and jerks Harry off in the same rhythm, making Harry squirm from the sensitivity.

“Y-yeah, I’m close,” Harry replies.

Louis continues to thrust and stroke Harry in time, but he makes sure to hit Harry’s spot with every upstroke, making him gasp and squeak every time. “If I keep hitting that spot are you gonna squirt for me? I want you to make a mess for me, can you do that?”

Before he can answer, Harry shudders and throws his head back with a loud groan as he covers Louis’ hand and his own stomach with his sticky white come. His orgasm seems to last forever, Louis’ continued thrusting seemingly drawing it out longer than normal.

Louis connects their lips quickly, noticing how tired and worn out Harry seems. He thrusts a couple more times, slowing down as he feels his imminent orgasm growing in his stomach. “I’m gonna come in your fertile little pussy, just like you want me to.” A few moments later, Louis’ orgasm hits him and he spills into Harry, filling him up as he gently thrusts his orgasm out.  

After he comes, Louis reaches up and grabs Harry’s face and pulls it closer to his own. He connects their lips with soft sincerity as they both come down from their highs. Harry has his eyes closed, and he seems like he’s going to fall asleep at any moment.

Louis asks for Harry’s permission, “Is it okay if I pull out now?”

Harry nods and shudders as Louis pulls out, a trail of his come following and running down the crease between his ass and thigh. Louis briefly admires the sight since it’s something he doesn’t usually get to do. He loves coming anywhere Harry asks him to, but nothing beats the intimacy and closeness of being able to come inside of someone with nothing in between you. They have been together for almost 8 years, but they have only done bareback a handful of times in rushed situations, but these rushed situations make up many of their favorite memories. Since this was a planned thing that Harry asked for, maybe it can be a regular occurrence, since they both seemed to enjoy it.

Harry rolls over onto his back so he can look at Louis, who seems to be frozen in admiration.

“What is it?” Harry softly giggles, sleepiness beginning to take over and Louis can hear it in his voice.

Louis shrugs, “You’re just so amazing. I’ll never get over it.”

Harry blushes and brings his hands to his face, trying to hide his eyes and flushed cheeks, but Louis can still see his wide smile and dimples. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, you’re just incredible. Always. Everything you do.”

“Looou, stop.” Harry whines, taking his hands away from his face as Louis leans down and kisses him.

Louis places a hand in Harry’s hair, running his fingers through the curls that have turned into a mess on the side of his head. He breaks the kiss and leaves his hand in Harry’s hair, running his thumb over Harry’s cheekbone. “I love you so, so, so much. I never want you to think you can’t ask me something again, okay?”

Harry nods, “I love you too, Lou. Thank you for indulging me,” he giggles, “although you seemed to be just as into it as I was, if not more.”

Louis laughs, “Oh please, as if I won’t jump on any opportunity to spice things up. Anyway, let’s go to bed. Unless you wanna shower? You’re a bit gross, love.”

Harry shakes his head, “No, ‘m too sleepy. I’ll just change the sheets in the morning.”

“Fair enough,” Louis kisses the tip of Harry’s nose before he gets up to cut all of the lights off. He climbs back into bed and cuddles into Harry. “Good night, love.”

“Good night, Lou.”

Both men roll over and try to fall asleep, but their minds are wandering, thinking about what happened. Louis wonders if he did it right and achieved what Harry was hoping for, while Harry is thinking about how impressive Louis was when he really got into it. Both men consider asking the other if they could do it again, but decide against it.

After all, there will be plenty of time for that in the morning.


End file.
